Gone
by Princess-Of-Stuff
Summary: Cedric is gone, and Cho finds that the only way to ease the pain is to drink away the memories.


"Cedric?" I call out; my mind in a hazy stupor, my brain aching with memories that I want to forget. "Cedric?" I say again when there's no reply.

"Cho?" I suddenly hear, and I spin around furiously – expecting to see Cedric standing there with his usual charming smile. But instead of him, instead of my first love, I see someone else. My eyes are blurred with unshed tears, and I can't make out who it is but I so badly want it to be Cedric that I pretend it is.

Just for a moment, I want to pretend that Cedric is still alive.

"Cedric!" I cry out and run over to him. _Him_, my beautiful prince charming. "I couldn't find you." I explain to him quickly. "I thought you were lost, but here you are!" I gabble mindlessly, my hand latching onto the soft material of his top.

"Cho-"

"Here you are." I say out loud, but it's more to myself than to him. "You weren't here, but you are now."

"Cho, I'm not-"

"You were gone for so long!" I yell, tears finally slipping down my face. Drip, drip, drip, down my face, like an out-of-control waterfall. "You left me, Cedric!" My emotions are spiralling out of control, and I can't help the words as they tumble out of my mouth. "I hate you! You left me all alone and now you've come back, but it's too late because I hate you!"

"Cho, you've got it wrong, I'm not Cedric."

I completely ignore what this person is saying – what _Cedric _is saying – and I blurt out, "But I can't hate you because I love you, because you love me, because we were going to get married and start a family but now we can't because you're gone!" My hair is sticking to my face because of the tears, and my nose is blocked but I can't stop now; I need to tell someone, I need to someone about the pain I've been through – the pain I'm _going _through – before they're gone too. "And I want to blame you but I can't, because you're not here anymore, and I'm not talking to you, because you're _gone_."

"I'm sorry, Cho."

"I'm sorry too!" I sob, grasping the persons arm in desperation. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm-"

"_You're _drunk." The voice tells me. "And I'm taking you back to Hogwarts." They start pulling on my arm gently, but I grab my arm back.

"No you're not!" I scream frustratedly. "You're going to tell me why he's not here anymore."

"He's… he's not here, because…" They trail off in discomfort.

"Tell me!" I scream loudly. "Tell me why he chose to leave me!"

"He didn't choose to!" They scream back at me. "He didn't choose to leave you, hell, he'd never leave you! The way he looked at you, Merlin… I never even had a chance." They shake their head despondently. "I was there, Cho, I was there when he left."

"When he left me?" I ask in a small voice, like a mouse.

"When he left all of us!" He shouts angrily. "He didn't just leave you, Cho! He left his parents and his family and his friends, and yes, he left you, but he left me as well!"

"How did he leave you?" I ask in confusion. He left his parents, I see that now. But how did he leave this person that I don't even know?

"He promised me that we could win together!" This person is sobbing now, just like me as I realise that he really _isn't _coming back. "He promised me but then he got killed by Voldemort," He spits the name like it's venom in his mouth. "Cedric isn't coming back."

"Get drunk with me." I murmur before I can stop myself. "We can drink and it will stop the pain."

"Nothing can stop the pain, Cho." But nonetheless, he takes a bottle of firewhisky and glugs it down in one go. "But it might help." He grabs two more and hands one to me, and I eagerly take it. We both down it in two seconds flat.

Before I can understand what's happening, we're on the floor and our limbs are tangled together and there's the stale smell of alcohol lingering around us.

"My head hurts." I whimper to the person lying next to me.

"Mine hurts too." He sighs back, stroking my hair with his soft hand.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yeah." That's all the confirmation I need.

"Don't leave me." I tell him. My eyes focus onto his face and I realise that this boy is none other than Harry. "Harry."

"Hmm?" He groans, lifting one eye open. He's half-asleep, and there are bags under his eyes.

"Don't worry." I shake my head. I close my eyes until there is darkness, and then there isn't, because there's Cedric. He smiles at me lovingly, and mouths something.

It's only when I wake up, that I understand what he was saying.

_I'm never truly gone until you forget me_.

XoXoXoXoX

**A/N: I don't know if I like this or not. I wanted to make it longer, but I failed at that.**

**Actually, I wrote this for a story me and my friend are working on, but I thought it suited Cho better than my character. And then I didn't know how to end it, so that's why it has such a suckish ending. Sorry :/**


End file.
